


And they were Roommates!

by Kattramen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Other, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattramen/pseuds/Kattramen
Summary: alternative ending to the chat with Mammon about becoming his roomie. Aka what all us Mammon lovers wanted to say to our Moron but couldn't.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	And they were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Small updates! I found many a typo that needed a fixin.' 
> 
> Update: 69 Kudos. Nice.

You lounged about feeling lethargic after that last task, your teammates were just slightly stronger than the lesser demons. You were lucky to win after being paralyzed; somewhere amidst your blankets, you felt faint buzzing against your thigh. You groan, contemplating not responding. But the buzzing ensued, you palm your phone checking who exactly was texting you. 

Mammon: Lets recap: Livin' alone costs money- a Boatload of it, every month.

Mammon: But I think I've hit on a way to fix that.

Mammon: MC.

Mammon: Wanna be roomies?

Is he serious right now? He wouldn't mind living with you? Of course, you've mulled over the fantasy of living with Mammon before, but the thought came to you after both of you finished school. Then again having some alone time with Mammon doesn't sound like a bad thing. You watched as he continues to explain the benefits of living with someone. Your heart flutters when he calls you his best bud, out of everyone in the house you were the one he didn't mind living with. You quickly type out your response.

MC: Of course, I'd love to live with you Mammon! 

Mammon: Really-? 

MC: It would be an honor to live with The Mammon

Mammon: W-well yeah! you should be honored you'll get the pleasure of seein' all this on a daily basis.

MC: Mm. Don't I already? 

Mammon: Well yeah! But this is different I'm talkin' the first person you see in the mornin', last person you see at night type thing. This is a much more intimate MC. 

MC: Hm. So what I'm hearing is. That you want to be Intimate with me Mammon? 

Mammon: What-! No-! I mean Yes- No. NOT LIKE THAT. 

MC: I'm gonna look at apartments. Do we want to share a room? It would be cheaper, and when it's cold we could save money on heat by sharing a bed. 

Mammon's heart felt as if it was going to burst... They actually said yes and they were borderline. No, they were FLIRTING with him. At first, this had been a joke and a way to cope with the constant hounding of his brothers. Sometimes he liked to get lost in the idea that he could just get away, without the commitment of actually having to figure the schematics of it all. He never actually expected MC to go along with it. He can hardly control himself seeing them in Pajamas, he hadn't the clue what he'd do if he accidentally walked in on them changing. Or worse when they're showering! And they expect him to cuddle them, he wouldn't last night without ruining their friendship. What if they hate his habits??! or his morning voice! What if- a faint knock at his door had the boy tripping over himself trying to calm his beating heart. 

"W-who is it?" He called glancing back down at his phone to see MC had left him several more texts. 

MC: I found some listings!

MC: do you think we'd need more than 1 bath?

MC: Mammon? 

Another faint knock echoed in his room followed by a soft voice. "Mammon? It's me MC. Can I come in..?" He quickly glanced over himself in a mirror making sure he didn't look too flushed. 

"Yeah Yeah, come on in," he said taking a seat on his bed; leaning back to seem as though he was just chilling when they knocked. 

You open the door slowly, poking your head into his room. you take a moment to admire it, memorizing where objects were. Mammon doesn't let you In here very often but since the last time, it seems he's cleaned, your heart twinges at the thought that maybe it was for you. "Hey. So about being Roomies Mammon.." 

You watched as his face seemed to falter. After he had gone quiet in the chat you figured he wasn't as into the Idea as you were, and you figured you should give him an easy out, you don't like the idea of pressuring him into something he doesn't want any part of, hell knows it would break you if Mammon started actually disliking you. "So.. I've thought about it and as much as I'd like to live with you I realized that Apartments require long term contracts. And I'm only here until the end of this year.." You could see him pale at the realization that your time here is so numbered. "But we can still do all the things roomies do, just without the commitment of getting an apartment together. I said yes because I love spending time with you. I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up.. I'm sorry. Please don't be too mad at me." Glancing upwards you lock eyes, you've caught him staring but choose not to mention anything for his sake.

The unexpected eye contact makes the heat pool in his cheeks. "W-well course ya like spendin' time with The Mammon. I really am great, aren't I? But uh. I'd like that a lot MC. And uh. If you get cold. I'm still open to sharin'.." He looks away unable to meet you in the eye, you take his hand in yours offering a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'm a little bit cold now actually. Are you available?" You can see his mouth turn up in a little smirk. He tapped his chin in thought for a moment as if he was actually contemplating saying no, "I think I could SQUEEZE ya into my schedule" for a moment your falling, somewhere during the descent Mammon had snaked his arms around your waist, and much like a constrictor, squeezed. His smell surrounds you, he smells like a campfire. With undertones of whiskey and that expensive Cologne he likes so much, you wonder if all demons smell this nice, you wouldn't be surprised seeing as they're creatures of temptation. Nuzzling in closer, you can't help but feel a deep desire to keep him, maybe it's your greed. But As much as you'd hate to admit it. Mammon has you wrapped around his finger without even knowing, but maybe it's better this way. 

You spend the better of the evening just holding each other, that is until of course, Lucifer made his rounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only had Mammon for a 2 weeks and if anything happened to him I'd kill everyone in this room and then myself. But seriously, this is my first obey me fic so I hope it brings you all joy! Constructive criticism is welcome! If you notice any typos lemme know because I wrote this in like 20 mins. Thanks!


End file.
